


Challenge

by JElles



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JElles/pseuds/JElles
Summary: Challenge





	Challenge

John wick assassins creed crossover the ending with Desmond miles where the Templars basically win is bs. I want a John wick crossover where the Continental in John Wick are the assassins and the high table unknown to the Assassins are the Templars. John Wick finds this out eradicates the high table and frees Humanity from the Templars. Any other crossovers are welcome only authors who will actually write a story till the end I don't care if its 40000 words or 4 million words. But if you're going to start a story finish the story


End file.
